stcroixrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Evadne
|} |} ---- Evadne is an Orignial Character Pretty As A Picture "Sometimes beauty is nothing more than a curse..." Eve is strikingly beautiful to look at – though she appears to not see this or not care. While she is unnaturally pale, the whiteness of her skin only adds to her allure. Her face is oval shaped, her eyes a shade of brown which she in fact finds dreadfully dull. Her nose is small, supported by high well defined cheekbones. Her smile (when she does indeed smile) is bright and causes deep dimples to form in her cheeks – though mostly her lips are twisted up in a smirk. Her hair is a soft brown and falls a few inches past her shoulders. She more often than not leaves it in loose curls around her shoulders but will sometimes pull it back into a loose bun. Being 5'4", Eve is on the small side. She weighs about 110lbs, and while she's not skin and bones, she's not so slender that anyone (who didn’t know what she is) would worry about her. She keeps fit, and has a lot more strength than many give her credit for. The majority of Eve's professional wardrobe is black, occasionally mixing in some deep reds and purples just for something a little different. When not working, she can be found in just about anything. She will happily wear a skirt, but don't expect to find her in overly restrictive or overly revealing clothing. She dresses well, but not to the point where she will compromise her own comfort. She firmly believes that six inch stiletto heels were the creation of the devil. Despite popular belief, Evadne's facial structure and eyes do not change when she wishes to feed or show someone she is indeed a vampire. The only thing that changes is the length of her canine teeth. She's actually come to detest the TV shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel because of the way that vampires are portrayed. Below The Surface Make no mistake about it, despite her appearance, Evadne is not someone to be easily pushed aside. An extremely strong woman, both in body and mind, she does not allow anyone to push her down and has no problem pushing back if the need arises. Fierce and passionate, it is clear in everything she says and does that she has supreme confidence in herself. Evadne can at times appear to be a calm and level-headed woman, but she can be truly vicious if the situation instigates it. A fiery temper rests within her, and she can be terrifying when set off. Never one to mince words, she will tell you exactly what she thinks, when she thinks it. She does not put up with idiots or fools, and if she thinks someone is full of it, she'll be the first one to tell them. She also has little patience for anyone who sulks or whines and will have no problem telling them to ‘snap out of it or else’. Hardly the socializing type, Evadne would much rather be in the back of the club watching others. The times she's forced to interact with others, she comes off as snarky and at times overly sarcastic. It's obvious she cares little for what others think, and at times seems to go out of her way to add a bit more snark than normal into her conversations. She finds relentless prattle exhausting and actually has been known to tell people to shut up when it gets to be too much for her. She has a bad habit of arguing a point if she knows she’s right and won’t let the matter drop until all agree with her. She also has a way of twisting things around so she wins, and rarely do people realize she’s even done it. Evadne has a hard time handling things and people she doesn't understand. When this comes about, she normally clams up and refuses to deal with said issue. She also has a hard time trusting others to have her back, though this is more than likely because of the fact that she's spent so many years moving from one place to the next, basically having to look out for herself. She's also quite secretive, almost to a fault. It's practically impossible to get to actually know her because she says so little about herself. While she’s not religious, she reveres the elements of nature – finding them the only truly constant force in her life. She finds great comfort in the moon and stars and once in a while finds herself reverting to the habits of her past – looking to them for signs of things to come. Into The Heart Of Things Evadne was born in 82 AD, about twenty-two years after the final battle between the Romans and the Druids, in Anglesey Island (Wales). It is believed that her family was part of the rulers of the time, though honestly Evadne remembers very little of her childhood, other than it was a happy one until she was separated from her family. It is also believed, through historical accounts of the time period, that the area she lived in was attacked by rogue Roman Soldiers, and all who weren't killed during the raid were taken as prisoners and forced into servitude. Evadne was roughly ten years old at this time. She was taken back to Rome as a spoil of the raid and became a slave in a wealthy household. and Evadne's not quite sure how long she was a servant as the years seemed to mingle for her during that time period but seeing as she presently looks to be in her late teens to early twenties, she was more than likely 17 or 18 years old at the time of her change. She does know she was turned by a handsome Vampire, but that is all she remembers of him. Though that time and the time before she was turned and actually up until recent times are not times in her life she cares to linger over, and will rarely talk to anyone about it. It is known that she somehow returned to her home and afterwards roamed across Wales into Britannia (know Britain) occasionally settling into a Vampire community, trying to find a place among her kind. She somehow found her way to the new world, once more moving from Vampire community to Vampire Community and finally settled in the city of StCroix. Years came and went, and she saw the rise and fall of many a nation - though she rarely cared enough to even bat an eye at the going ons around her. As long as she wasn't in danger - then why should she care? But then something odd happened. The United States figured out a way to open a door to other worlds, claiming it was for trade purposes. The rest of the world didn't agree, and were soon demanding to know the secret of the doorway. The States wouldn't share though and soon all hell broke loose and it seemed as though World War III had started. Nuclear war broke out, and soon hundreds of millions were dead, whole cities were wiped out and famine quickly introduced itself. Evadne found herself living in a ruined world and a ruined city. She survived though, finding a job in the local vampire bar, and watching out for herself. Over the years she was promoted to the manager of Crimson Tears, and it's said that she's able to whisper ideas into the Vampire Prices of the City. She'd generally amused by the new denizens who seemingly appear out of nowhere, but she pretty much keeps to herself and in no way does she go out of her way to help those around her unless it somehow benefits her. Powers Like all vampires Evadne has supernatural strength. When she was first turned, her strength was increased about three times as great as when she was alive. As she grew 'older' her strength has increased and though she hasn't even had the need to test it, she is more than able to lift things the size of a small car if needed. She's faster than most humans, but it is difficult to tell how much faster. Like most vampires she appears to teleport or move with blinding speed, but she has actually used its "mind tricks" to conceal her movements. She also has enhanced sense - possessing acute hearing (equivalent to that of a wolf) and night vision, enabling her to see with better than 20/20 perceptibly in total darkness. Evadne possesses a voice which she's able to use to form an emotional and sometimes a physical link with those around her. With her voice she is quite able to portray a wide range of emotions, which also helps her pass more easily as a human when she wishes to.: Special Abilities She’s more than able to protect herself and woe to the person whom thinks differently. She’s also very sure of herself – though some might consider this more of a character flaw than strength. Evadne has an uncanny ability to pick up languages. Though if you ask her, she’d tell you this was due to the fact that she’s been around a long time and has lived all over the place. She speaks English, Russian, German, Italian, French, Aramaic and a few ancient languages fluently. She also speaks Gaelic, though it seems to be the language she has least use for. She can also dance rather well - having several centuries to perfect her skills. Category:Canon: Original Character Category:Characters Category:Current Characters